My Luck Too
by ljwebby
Summary: JD needs all the luck he can get when an accident happens. And on the theme of LUCK Ted needs some too...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Folks!! This Is the Prose version of My Luck, and after some feed back which i really love!! I realised that a prose version would be better than in script format!

So enjoy!

Italics are JD's thoughts or day dreams.

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version: Act 1

JD and Turk were standing on the top of Sacred Heart Hospital it was early morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon of high raised buildings and trees. Both Doctors were drinking Coffee from disposable cups. JD took a giant yawn he had been working all night. He took a long sip of coffee that he had been blowing on for 10 minutes.

_Most of life is down to luck. Unfortunately luck can be good or bad, a bit like when you try your coffee for the first time after a long night moonlighting. It can be really bad._

Turk did the same and immediately wished he hadn't. The coffee was very, very hot!

_Or really good like the fact that we have tomorrow off._

JD turned to Turk and said, "Wow Chocolate Bear I'm really tired."

Turk through burnt lips smiled and said, "Tats wats the coffees 'or."

JD smiled and watched the sun for a little longer. As they were on the roof they could see everything and were watching the one place in the city that never slept. JD liked the brighter side of things.

"Well no work tomorrow, that's good I guess."

Turk turned and looked at the bright blue sky and thought to himself, _that's JD my optimistic buddy._ Instead all he said was, "Yeah I know. Pity Carla isn't off too."

Although this was true and to this JD replied, "Yeah." The reality was that both JD and Turk were like brothers and spending time together was something they rarely had the opportunity to do as they were both very busy. Both men sipped their coffee's and looked at the sun rise, as they were turning to leave the Janitor came up behind them holding a ladder, weirdly balanced on his shoulders. He came up to JD and Turk and swung the ladder around in Turk's direction and Turk moved slightly so it wouldn't hit him. The Janitor didn't look very happy.

"What are you doing up here? You better not be throwing anything down over the side. I saw a couple of people betting to see if they could hit Doctor Kelso."

JD smiled, _I'll take this one._ And with that both the Janitor and Turk watched JD's eyes go left and JD started to day dream.

_He was standing with Turk on the top of sacred heart and both he and Turk were dressed in school uniform. Turk was chewing gum and kept blowing huge pink bubbles. "I bet you can't hit Kelso!" JD said in his little boy voice and with that he waved a 5 dollar bill in front of Turk. The other little boy took out his gum and stuck it behind his ear._

"_Ok then, you're on."_

_With that Turk took a stone out of his pocket and through it at Doctor Kelso who was standing below dressed as a 1950's school teacher complete with black hat and cape._

JD snapped out of it with his head turned to the right and simply said, "I wonder why he looks like a 1950's school teacher?"

JD turned back to Turk who was getting an ear full from the Janitor. "Ok I said no spitting!" The Janitor turned to leave as at that moment many things happened at once. JD suddenly saw a penny on the floor and bent down to pick it up.

_Find a penny,_

At the same time the Janitor picked up his ladder and swung it up towards his shoulder.

_Pick it up,_

As he did this the ladder and caught JD as he stood back up.

_And all today,_

The impact sent JD flying over the roofs edge and falling towards the floor.

_You're have good luck._

Turk ran to the edge too late to catch JD and watched a coffee and a penny go flying.

_Ouch._

JD hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is very short, but i have just been doing my GCSE's and things are a little funky. So here is the next chapter.

Again Italics are daydreams.

Disclainer: I don't own Scrubs, Mr Bill Lawrence does.

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version: Act Two

Carla and Elliot were both in by the nurses' station in the ICU. They were both staring at Ted in disbelief. "Ted, just ask Kelso for it then! You deserve it!" Carla said angrily to Ted as he just stood there quaking.

"Yeah Ted just go to Kelso and tell him you want more holiday, and that you have some technical law term for him that will have to persuade him." Elliot said she Ted who was now looking at the floor.

"I don't know." Ted just said, he turned to leave but Carla wasn't having it.

"Yeah you do! So go and do it. Go on!" Ted considered and then managed to stuttered out,

"I... well..."

Both Carla and Elliot rolled their eyes they weren't getting very far this way.

"Ted, remember what happened last time?" Carla said forcefully.

With that Carla, Elliot and Ted's eyes went left as they remembered what had happened last time.

_Ted went into Doctor Kelso's office and politely asked for more holiday. Kelso just laughed when Ted had finished. The older doctor laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Ted just stood there, sweating. Elliot and Carla stood outside the doors shaking their heads._

"Ok I'll do it." Ted said, what could he say to the two women who had cornered him and he couldn't say no to?

At that moment Doctor Kelso came strolling around the corner. He saw Ted and flippantly said, "Come on Garfunkel work, like we pay you for."

Ted opened his mouth to say something but then, closed it as Kelso walked away. Two very angry women rounded on Ted as he backed away from the Nurses' station.

"TED!"

"Sorry." Ted said as he quickly withdrew and hastily at an almost run left. Elliot glanced at her watch as Carla tutted. "I wonder where Turk and JD are."

Carla looked about suddenly realising that they hadn't arrived yet.

"Didn't they have the day off?" Carla asked.

"Yeah but they were moonlighting; they wouldn't have finished yet."

"Yeah I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so back to the action. Here is the next chapter i'm sorry it's a little short again!

I am not a medical expert so some of the medical stuff might be a little wrong, but i did try!

* * *

Turk ran down the stairs closely followed by the janitor and out to the front of the hospital where his injured friend was laying. As Turk rushed up to JD he could see many things that were not right with this situation and that pointed towards obvious injury. JD himself however knew something was wrong and the pain he was in mirrored that.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to move.

It hurt to think.

JD tried breathing properly. That hurt. He tried to call out but it made him cough. That hurt more. He looked about, his eyes darting about in his head. There were people above him. JD couldn't tell who though. Then a voice was above him. It sounded slightly worried to JD, but he listened to it.

"Kid, JD? Come on, JD?"

Turk bolted through the crowd of people, the janitor hot on his tail and fell to his knees by JD's head and was surprised to find Doctor Cox there already.

"JD! JD!"

The Janitor stood out and yelled at the surrounding crowd.

"Someone go get a gurney, now! Give the kid some room!" The crowd backed off slowly and a few nurses and interns ran off towards the hospital.

Turk was starting to panic and was starting to fear the worst.

"JD! Oh JD, please..."

Doctor Cox looked up and looked a sternly at Turk.

"Look Gandhi, I know Priscilla is hurt pretty bad, but you and I are both doctors here, so what do you say _Doctor Turk_? Can you help me, cause if not you can do what jumpsuit said and make some room."

Turk thought and he came to the conclusion JD needed him to be professional and not lose his head.

"Ok, Doctor Cox? What have we got?"

At that moment JD stared to gasp as he found he couldn't breathe like this anymore, black spots were staring to cloud his vision. He could feel something in his throat.

"We have internal bleeding, judging by JD's breathing, and that could cause cardiac arrest if too much pressure builds up. We need to get him to surgery as this isn't the place for a thoracotomy."

Suddenly JD went completely limp loses consciousness and leaving Doctor Turk and Cox to help him as he could no longer help himself.

"Doctor Turk, check his airways." Doctor Cox said glancing around for that gurney. He could only see the Janitor keep the crowd back. Turk bent forward.

"He's breathing alright but there is liquid, most likely blood in his throat." Turk said panic rising in his throat again. At that moment an emergency team arrived and told Turk and Doctor Cox to stand back. However Doctor Cox needed to tell him his findings.

"We need to get him prepped for surgery, page Doctor Wen." He said and then turned back to Turk who had got very quiet as he watched his best friend taken away from him; his fate in the hands of people Turk barely knew.

"Turk? He will be alright, and he was lucky I was late for work because if not you would have had to deal with this and I can see you can't. Come on. Let's go find that wife of yours."

They turned to leave but at that moment Turk saw the penny. He picked it up.

* * *

Tada! Thank you for the reviews as i do like to hear what you think! Keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Folks!! I know it's been a while but i have been working on other things,

but i am now back on this story.

I'm sorry this Chapter is a little short, and i will try to make the next one longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version: Act Four

Elliot finished her coffee, Carla was still drinking hers, but Eliot didn't need her to help. "I'm going to find start work I mean my shift started 15 minutes ago."

Carla nodded and Elliot picked up a chart and began to walk away, but the expression on Doctor Cox's face as he approached them stopped her in her tracks.

"Why the long faces?" She said in her sparkly voice though concern was starting to creep in to it. Carla was also starting to look confused.

However she was looking at her husband's face and that wasn't very happy. "Tell me what happened." It was stern and sharp and Turk stopped looking at the floor and his bloodshot eyes looked in to hers.

"JD had an accident." Doctor Cox said very slowly. Eliot stared eyes wide and scared. Carla's hand shot to her mouth in shock.

"W-what kind of accident?" Elliot dared to ask even though she didn't want to know the answer. Carla went to hug Turk who looked up. "He fell, from the roof."

The silence of shock hung in the air as the nurse, surgeon and 2 doctors shared their thoughts in shared shock. The air felt very tense and questions none of them wanted to ask had to be asked.

"Is he, I mean, is Doctor Wen...was it that bad?" Eliot started through tears. Carla tried to say something but nothing came out.

Doctor Cox (who wasn't crying) said slowly and mournfully, "JD will be fine! You will see." And with that he left channelling his fear into anger and frustration.

The other's looked at each other and then to Doctor Cox as he walked away. Doctor Cox then turned back as if to say something but couldn't and walked away all the time repeating the phrase, "JD will be fine."

Over and over...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, i guessing about 2 more chapters and we are done here!!!

Please keep reviewing!!

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version Act Five

Ted was reassuring himself. Staring at the door to Kelso's office he was bracing himself. "Come on Ted you can do this, you can do this." But it was becoming clear that he couldn't. "What are you kidding you can't do this." And with that he turned and walked back down the corridor where three friends were sitting worrying about their best friend.

"I can't believe admin can't tell us where he is?" Elliot said her voice high and shrill. Turk, Carla and Elliot were all a little on edge and Elliot's voice was only the audible representation of their fear.

"Don't worry," Carla said, "Doctor Cox said surgery went well." Turk said nothing.

What could he say?

He was still in shock and he knew it, if the other's thought Doctor Cox was taking it hard Turk wasn't dealing with it at all.

"They just don't want to tell us." Elliot concluded being very firm with that fact and looked down at the chart she was suppose to be reading.

Carla looked at Turk she was worried about JD too he was like her brother. She didn't want anything bad to happen either, and all she wanted to do was cry or like Elliot blame someone for it. No Carla was the calm when all around her was falling apart. She was the calm in the storm.

She was strong for them all. He hugged Turk. "Don't worry baby, we'll find him he has got to be here somewhere." Carla sighed and then a fleeting thought, I hope I'm right.

At that moment an Intern ran up to the three friends breathing loudly. The scared looking intern took three deep breaths and then said very quickly, "Doctor Cox said that is you are looking for Janis she is in room 123." The intern then took an enormous breath and started to fan himself.

That however was the only thing Turk needed. His face brightened up and he then went flying down the corridor without a word Carla and Elliot behind him. As she ran Elliot shot a quick, "Thank You!" Towards the intern as the friends rushed towards the room where their friend was.

~~**~~

At the same moment however Doctor Cox was on full alert and was slightly panicked. The room where JD was lying in recovering from his surgery was beeping, well the monitors were and soon the room was full of activity.

Doctor Cox was the first on the scene and he and a crash team tried to save the young doctors life.

"Ok let's go; give me two ccs of adrenalin right now." Doctor Cox ordered the other doctor in the white lab coat to do. The other doctor pulled JD straight and lowered his head to the bed so it was prone to it as a nurse gave JD the injection.

"He's gone into full arrest." The doctor behind JD's head said in alarm.

"Check his airways." Doctor Cox said and the doctor checked and shook his head. "Bag him, what's his pulse?"

The nurse read it off the monitor, "Ninety over sixty, doctor." Doctor Cox checked the monitor himself. "Ok let's start compressions."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!!

Here is Chapter 6

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version Act Six

Turk rushed towards the room Elliot and Carla hot on his trail, the burning fact that he must get there was pulsing through him. His best friend needed him he could tell and he needed to see him. They found the room easily and found the door closed. Turk stood stunned in front of the door as Carla and Elliot caught up with him.

They skidded to a halt next to him. Silence filled the scene.

The silence was broken by the door to the room opening and a crash team walking out.

Turk rushed in after they had gone closely followed by Carla and Elliot. JD was lying on the bed still as a board with every tube and IV line that the hospital seemed to own in him. Well that's how it looked from Turk's point of view he looked away from JD and saw Doctor Cox crashed out in a chair by the side of JD's bed.

There was silence in the room apart from a steady heart beat.

"Respiratory failure."

The other's turned back to JD. After a moment Doctor Cox stood up and said slowly, "He should get better now, we found the problem."

Doctor Cox left smiling slightly and he bumped against Turk as he walked past. Turk felt something in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the penny. Turk looked at it.

He put it next to JD's bed and said, "Give a penny to a friend and your luck will never end."

Elliot came up behind him as did Carla and both looked at the penny then Elliot said, "That's definitely lucky."

From the Door Ted was standing and watched the scene and he had a revelation and knew what he had to do.

_Luck may be a thing you don't have any control over but it is a powerful force. It can give you confidence... But it can also give you hope._

Ted walked into Kelso's office and Kelso got a demanding from Ted Buckland, and for the first time Robert Kelso listened.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys

Sorry this is a very short ending and this story ends really quicky but i am suffering from writers block and came to the conclusion that finishing this story was better than waiting for inspiration to hit.

* * *

My Luck Too

Prose Version: Act Seven

A sunny day dawned in Sacred Heart Hospital and in a room on one of the wards a young doctor was waking up. JD woke up to find that Turk, Carla and Elliot were asleep in chairs in his room. He tried to get up but thought against it.

Turk then stirred and saw JD looking at him with sleepy eyes. "JD!!" He yelled at him and JD smiled lightly back at him. Turk's shout had woken both Elliot and Carla, who both got up and rounded on the injured young man.

At that moment Doctor Cox walked through the door and greeted JD by saying, "How are you feeling Sandra?"

JD smiled at him and then tested out his voice, "Like an elephant is sitting on my chest." Everyone in the room smiled.

Then Elliot couldn't keep it in any more and said in her shrill happy voice, "We were so worried!"

And Carla then said, "You are one lucky person, JD!"

But JD had already gone and was thinking to himself like he did as they talked happily to each other.

_Luck maybe chance but it effects everyday life, but there are some cases where we have more control then we think._

JD just stared out of the window slightly confused why Ted was carrying a suitcase towards a Taxi.


End file.
